1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to mask assemblies for thin film deposition and methods of manufacturing the mask assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) may be used in mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, or portable information terminals, or electronic devices such as super-slim TVs or signboards.